


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by finesea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:31:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finesea/pseuds/finesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“一位记者和一位侦探，我们可以成为罪案调查双人组，就像福尔摩斯和华生，或者其他见鬼的组合。”<br/>“是啊，更不必说我们是学校里仅剩的两个人，”Steve边赞同，边瞥向Bucky。“任何事都有可能发生。”</p>
<p>（AU，圣诞节Steve和Bucky成了唯二留守学校的学生。）</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby, It's Cold Outside](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2640350) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> 作者：只是一个小时内写的小片段，不是什么大作，但很可爱。
> 
> 这是IndieOnFire姑娘 的《Baby, It's Cold Outside 》的中文版翻译。原文请看：http://archiveofourown.org/works/2640350

平安夜。平安夜的晚上七点，Bucky走在该死的寒风中，他要从校园的一端走到另外一端，那个世界上最糟糕的宿舍楼。

这样寒冷的平安夜，大部分人都会舒舒服服地坐在壁炉前面，或者躲在空调房，吃着爆米花，再来一杯热可可，看《结霜的雪人》或者其他玩意儿。

但不包括Bucky，他决定躲过Barnes家今年的圣诞节聚会，留在学校。

Bucky在圣诞节假期前曾经打电话给妈妈，告诉她自己不想回去。他抱着希望，希望她会恳求自己回去，甚至告诉他，她很想念他。但事情就像Bucky预料的那样，她什么也没做，只是说了句“随便你”，然后挂了电话。

他努力不让这件事伤到自己。

Bucky带着怒气拉紧了身上薄薄的外套。当然，圣诞节一个人有点让人泄气——并不是说Bucky是那种脆弱敏感的人——但是，校园里唯一剩下的人。其他所有人都回家过节了，所有地方都空下来属于他了，除了一些职员，大概。

他沿着大街向前走的时候听到有车开过来的声音。带着困惑，他走到人行道上，让车先通过。也许他并不是唯一一个在圣诞节留守的失意人。但或者，也许只是有人离开的时候落了什么东西。

Bucky希望是后者，因为他真的不想和一个同样留守在学校的人尴尬地待在一起。

车子靠近并且慢慢减速的时候，Bucky仔细看了看这辆车。坐在驾驶座上的那个男人，可以说是Bucky有生以来见过的最具魅力的男人。金色头发，蓝色眼睛，精致的仿佛雕像的下巴，紧身衬衣勾勒出一副完美身材，他看起来像是从Bucky梦中走出来的。

天啊，他不介意圣诞节不得不跟这个人待在一起。

这个男人停下车，降下玻璃窗。Bucky也停下了脚步，努力克制自己不去盯着男人完美到无与伦比的胸肌。

“你要去什么地方？”那人问他。

“呃，B舍，”Bucky回答，他现在浑身发热，尽管天气还是见鬼的冷。

“我能载你一程吗？”

如何时候你都能载我一程，Bucky心想，把问题歪向了完全错误的方向。他决定表现得像个绅士，把下流想法牢牢困在脑袋里。

“当然可以，”Bucky回答，“希望不会太麻烦你。”

“当然不会。我也是去那个方向。快上来。”那人笑了起来，天啊，这简直像天堂崩裂，基督降临人世。

“谢谢，”Bucky低声回答，趁着自己还没说出蠢话，然后走到车前面。

该死，他想，我完蛋了。

他打开车门，坐进座位，然后关上车门。车主人转过身来，朝Bucky伸出手，介绍自己，“ Steve Rogers。”

Bucky握了握手，“Bucky Barnes。你是要去学校？”

“是啊，”Steve回答，发动车子。“但是我以前从来没见过你。你学什么专业？”

“犯罪学，你呢？”

“新闻学。没犯罪学那么有趣，但是，你知道……”Steve耸耸肩，声音变弱了。

那很吸引人，Bucky想说。如果Steve乐意，他可以让麦片盒上的营养表都显得充满魅力。

“也不是，犯罪学没有听上去那么有趣，”Bucky告诉他。“但是，一位记者和一位侦探，我们可以成为罪案调查双人组，就像福尔摩斯和华生，或者其他见鬼的组合。”

Steve大笑。Bucky觉得自己快要融化了，然后直接融化到座椅里。

”“是啊，更不必说我们是学校里仅剩的两个人，”Steve边赞同，边瞥向Bucky。“任何事都有可能发生。”

Bucky脸红了，他的脑袋再次拐进了错误的方向。

他在跟我调情吗？他猜想。

“哦，当然了。”Bucky回答，嘴角牵出僵硬的微笑。“平安夜，空荡荡的校园……谁知道呢。”他看着Steve，Steve飞快地转头看了他一眼，又继续观察道路了，但依然带着笑意。

“你圣诞节有什么计划吗？”Bucky问他。

“没有，也许看几场圣诞节有关的电影。你呢？”

“好吧，”Bucky若有所思，“我搞到一瓶朗姆酒，还有些蛋酒，我想我会琢磨出来的。”

Steve心不在焉地点点头，紧盯着玻璃窗外。“看，开始下雪了。”白色的小碎片从天空缓缓降落。Bucky皱起眉头，看着雪层层落下，他注意到Steve绽出的轻柔微笑。

“噢，不要告诉我你喜欢雪，”Bucky轻轻抱怨，虽然他自己也开始微笑起来。

“拜托，每个人都喜欢白色圣诞节。”

“并非每个人。”

Steve摇头轻笑，“这也许很讨厌，但是我该说什么好呢？我对美景向来无法抵抗。”Steve深深地望着他，Bucky敢肯定他是在观察他。

作为补偿，Bucky来来回回看着Steve，说“我也是。”

Steve看向他，天啊，他在脸红吗？该死的，Steve如此可爱如此迷人，这太犯规了。

Bucky笑着转头看向窗外，他看到雪簌簌地从天空落下，在地面堆积。“真的下起来了。”他说。

“是啊，”Steve应和。“我喜欢雪，但是希望别下太严重，这样我就能回家了。”

没用。他们驶过这条街的时候，雪下得更大了，最多只能看清10英尺距离。

Steve设法把车开到了B舍空空的停车场。

“好了，”Bucky大声说，依依不舍地跟Steve告别。“谢谢你载我回来。否则我肯定把屁股冻坏了。”

“那样可真遗憾，”Steve笑了。

这绝对是调情。

Bucky看到了一线希望。“你确定你能安全到家？想想外面的天气。”

“可以的，我想，”Steve向他保证，“没问题的。我住的离学校很近。”

“如果你愿意，”Bucky提议，“你可以来我公寓歇会儿，等这阵过去——我是说，如果没人在等你的话。”

“没有，”Steve摇摇头，“没人在等我。但是我不想打扰你。”他用那纯洁得令人无法拒绝的蓝眼睛注视着Bucky。

Bucky耸耸肩，试图表现得随意一点，但其实他的心脏跳动得快要冲出胸膛。“我需要找个人帮我喝掉那些蛋酒。”

“既然如此”，Steve熄掉了车，给Bucky一个微笑，“我愿意效劳。”

Bucky回以微笑，打开车门，走进刺骨寒风中。Steve紧紧跟随在他身后，走进公寓。

Notes:

抱歉，我知道这个结尾不是很令人满意，但是我觉得这个AU很有潜力，所以我打算写成一个系列，如果抽得出时间的话！


End file.
